Blood Sex
by RenaDoll
Summary: I'm a huge Twilight fan and this was inspired by a dream I had as well as one of my favorite posters of Edward.


**Blood Sex**

"Kayla, don't you have to work in the morning?"

I looked up glaring at my roommate Amy standing in the doorway. "Yes, I do."

"Well, its almost 11 and you have to be in at 9 tomorrow morning."

Sighing I turned my copy of 'Eclipse' down on the bed still glaring at her. "Will you get to the point already?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd want get some sleep that's all."

"I will when I finish this chapter." I said as I began to pick up my book again.

She rolled her eyes before going to her room. "Oh, I've heard that before, Kayla. I swear you and that damn 'Twilight' series."

Amy never understood my fascination with the 'Twilght' series, but I didn't care. I loved the stories, but for me it was all about Edward Cullen. He was devastatingly handsome, romantic and would do anything to protect the ones he loved. He'd captured my mind, heart and body from the moment I read 'Twilight' and he was all I thought of. I knew he wasn't a real person, but I didn't care. Fantasies were perfectly healthy to have even if it was a fictional person. So most of the pictures on my bedroom walls were of him and I wore a replica of his wristcuff everyday no matter what I was wearing. I still dated, but it was kind of hard not to compare them all to him. Alright, so secretly I did wish he was real and that he would appear on my windowseal to take me away with him. I wasn't obessed with him. Really, I wasn't

I listened for Amy's door to close before I went back to my book. It was almost 11:30 when I finished the chapter I was on and although I wanted to keep reading I decided to let sleep win for now. I tucked my bookmark into place and placed the book on my nightstand next to my alarm clock. I got up and closed my bedroom door and shut off the light before getting into bed. I laid there letting my eyes sweep across the room until they rested on the poster of Edward on the wall just across from my bed. Even in my dimly lit room I could see those beautiful golden brown eyes staring back at me. As I did every night I lost myself in those eyes as I drifted off to sleep dreaming of my beloved Edward.

_I was startled awake by a loud click and when I sat up I felt something cold and metal around my ankle. Pulling the sheet back I found a silver shackle with a chain that looked to be bolted to the floor. I had to be dreaming this wasn't real._

_"But, what if you aren't dreaming, Kayla?"_

_That voice. I know that voice, but why can't I place it? I searched the room for a face to connect it to, but found no one in sight._

_"Its me, Kayla."_

_No, no, no this had to be a dream or an extremely vivid hallucination. Again, I searched the room, but still I saw no one._

_"Look again, Kayla."_

_Frustrated I looked once more around the room not expecting to see anyone and then my eyes were drawn to a dark corner of the room. I searched that corner not sure what I was looking for. I was about to look away when he stepped into view. I blinked several times not sure if I was really seeing him there. He smiled that crooked smile that I knew and loved all too well._

_"Edward...Cullen?" I whispered._

_"Yes, its me, Kayla."_

_Okay, this HAD to be a dream! He's not a real person and vampires don't exist. Still he looked like he was really there like any other person would be. Still smiling as he looked at me._

_"Its not a dream. I am here and vampires DO exist."_

_I stood up and began to walk towards him. If this was a dream I thought he would vanish before I could even touch him. But, what if it wasn't? I had almost closed the gap between us when I was stopped short by the shackle around my ankle._

_"Sorry about that. I was afraid you might try to get away."_

_I watched as he knelt before me and freed me from the shackle. He stood facing me and reached out to stroke my cheek with his cold fingers. I closed my eyes feeling the smoothness of his skin as he let his fingers linger. Then I felt his cold lips on mine as he kissed me. So firm and yet so gentle as his lips moved against mine. Nothing else existed in that moment there was just him._

_"Still think this is a dream?"_

_"I..I don't know." I said breathlessly._

_Taking my hand he led me back to the bed sat down and then beckoned for me to join him. He leaned in towards me kissing my ear gently then trailing his way down to my throat. He nipped at me softly his teeth barely touching my skin. I sighed leaning into him feeling my body tremble with anticipation of what else would happen. Suddenly, I felt a slight stab of pain and he froze as the warm liquid ran down my neck._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered against my throat._

_"Don't be." I whispered._

_Once more his lips moved against my throat and I felt his tongue lap at the trail of blood until it was gone. Then I felt the stab once more, but my body delighted in it. He leaned forward until he was laying on top of me. I reached up tangling my fingers in his bronze locks as he explored my body with his. His fingers trailed their way across my breast softly grazing my nipple down my stomach to the top of my panties. He paused for a moment before he continued lower until he found my warm wet folds. With his cool fingers he entered me sending a shiver up my spine. In and out he moved them in perfect time with my pulse as he drank from me._

_"Edward." I sighed._

_Deeper he went finding my center stroking it in a way that only he could. I opened my legs wide to allow him more access. Gasping as the sensations of my looming climax mixed with the blood flowing from me. My hips began to buck and writhe with each stroke of his fingers. I cried out once more._

_"Edward."_

_Then my body shuddered in an earth shattering orgasm that left me trembling as his fingers left me. He pulled back looking down at me my blood staining his lips._

_"Are you okay?"_

_I nodded smiling at him. He licked the blood from his lips and kissed me one last time before pulling the sheets over me. He cupped my cheek in his palm smiling down at me. My eyelids fluttered as sleep slowly over took me and as I drifted into deep slumber he left me_.

The next morning I woke just before my alarm went off. I sat up in bed running my fingers through my hair remembering my dream. It seemed so real to me, but unfortuntely just....a.....dream? As my hand came across the side of my throat I found two identical holes tender and freshly made. Then I looked up at my poster of Edward. His lips were stained with blood.....my blood.


End file.
